Hear You Me
by SVUDetectiveBurns40115
Summary: This story starts during 911 when Liv notices the glasses case in Richard's car.Character death!Rated T for language


**A/N: I'm back with another story, but I don't know how many chapters this is going to be. It came to me when I was watching a video on YouTube called Hear You Me. It's really good but sad. Check it out when you get the chance. I've watched this video so many times that I know the lyrics. Shakes head**

Disclaimer: We already know they aren't mine. So I'm just going to borrow them for this story. I won't take them for long! And I do not own the lyrics to the song Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

She had seen the blue glasses case from afar and noticed that he was pulling out onto the road. She ran out onto the road and held her gun up. "Police," she yelled fiercely. "Stop the car!" 

The car didn't stop. It continued to come at her, going a little bit faster by the second. She tried to stop him again. "Police! Stop the-" No more words came out of her mouth as she was knocked off her feet and a couple of yards back from where she was standing.

Richard got out of his car and ran into the darkness, leaving no trace behind him.

"Olivia!" Fin yelled and ran to her, all the while calling for a bus. He checked for a pulse. He found one but it was really weak. He whispered unintelligible words to her until the ambulance arrived.

As the EMT's loaded Olivia onto the bus, he called Cragen, John, Casey and Elliot and told them what happened. He finished the phone conversations and hopped on the bus. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Elliot spun out of his bed, frantically putting on his clothes from yesterday. He couldn't get it out of his mind that a car while searching for Maria had hit Olivia. This wasn't supposed to happen. Olivia was supposed to find Maria, arrest Richard, and he was supposed to go on trial. She wasn't supposed to be hit by a car.

He grabbed his keys and his jacket and raced to Mercy General Hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Elliot asked rushing out of the elevator.

"They're taking her to surgery. They're trying to stop the bleeding from her head injuries. I'm so sorry Elliot. I should've been there." Fin lowered his head. _'If I had been close to Olivia, none of this would've happened,' he thought._

"Fin, listen to me. There was nothing you could've done," Elliot said putting his hands on his shoulders. "It would've happened regardless. It's that bastard's fault with what happened to Olivia. Let's just wait and see when she can be discharged so we can take her home."

Just then, a doctor came out of the surgical ward with a sullen looking face. "Is there a mister Elliot Stabler?" he asked.

"That's me. Is she alright?"

The doctor sadly looked at him. Elliot knew before the doctor had told him that she was gone. "My name is Dr. Gregory Watts. I operated on Olivia. I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Stabler, but she died on the operating table. The head injuries she received from the accident were too severe. And even if she had survived, she would have been a vegetable."

Elliot's head started to spin from the news he had just heard. Olivia was dead. His Liv was dead. He sat down in the chair to stop himself from passing out.

Casey, who had been sitting in the lounge chair, started crying. She had just lost her best friend. She didn't know what to do. Or for that matter what to say.

Fin, who had been sitting next to the chair Elliot had now occupied, turned pale. He knew he should've been there for Olivia. Now she was gone.

John didn't know what to do or say. The woman who he had come to know as a younger sister to him was gone. Now the gang only had memories and dreams to remember her by.

Cragen couldn't believe it. His daughter was gone. He wouldn't ever see her again. He knew that nobody would take it harder then her partner and best friend.

"Dr. Watts. Could I see her before I go?" Elliot asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure. But be warned that she doesn't look like her normal stuff due to the swelling."

Elliot got up and followed the doctor to go see his Olivia.

--------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked into the peaceful, white painted room and instantly spotted the body lying on the bed. He walked over and took her slightly cold hand. He wished she could squeeze his hand for reassurance. It never should've ended this way. They were supposed to get married, have children and grow old together.

Olivia, I just want you to know that I love you and that I'll see you when it's my time to come and greet you again.

Elliot looked at her swollen face, at her broken body. Her hair was matted from the blood that she had lost when she hit her head. He swore from then on that he was going to find Richard and bring justice to his one and only true love.

_I know Elliot, and I'm sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to but I had to. I'll be waiting until it's your time to come and greet me once more. I love you forever and always._

Elliot looked and her swollen face, at her broken body. It wasn't supposed to end this way. They were supposed to get married, have children and grow old together. He kissed her hand, got up and looked at her one last time, and walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

2 days later…

Everyone in the squad room was silent. Tomorrow was Olivia's funeral and everyone dreaded going. Elliot had picked out her dress. It was yellow with white stripes going down to the end of the dress. She had worn it to the last Police Ball and he thought she looked dazzling in it.

Fin had gotten the newspaper and cut out her obituary. They had included a picture and told of her years of working at the Special Victims Unit.

She was only 42 years old. A life the ended too early.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

The sky looked exactly how they felt. It had turned a light dark color and it was raining. They were inside the church when it had begun to pour. Every cop in town had come to pay their respects to a great hero that was lost. Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie had all shown up as well.

The gang had picked a song to play in the background of Olivia's funeral.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance. 

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in. 

So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance. 

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in. 

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live. 

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in. 

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.

As everybody started to head out to drive to the cemetery, Elliot walked up to her casket, which was a mix of blue and purple, and tossed a lily in for her journey up above.


End file.
